Sailor Tanya Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to Paris2015's upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Tanya. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friend Ship is Magic) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Ali (The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Sasha Le Fleur (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairly) * Sammy Tsukino - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Luna - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) * Artemis - Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) * Three Boys on Beach - Verne.RJ and Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Peoples on the Beach - Themesleves Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * ?????:Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (????? Grabs the Binoculars from ?????) Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in ????'s league. * (????? Grabs the Binuculars from ????):Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Mrs.Brisby Grabs the Binoculars from Lita Kino): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Lita Kino(off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Streaky: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Princess: And do quite what they want. * (?????? Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of ?????) * (???? Screams) * Verne: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * RJ: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Hammy Laughs): Yeah. * (?????, ?????, ?????, and ????? Look Puzzled) * ?????: They're hitting on us. * ?????: You know it. * (???? and ???? Nod) * ?????: It's true. Timmy, give us a hand here. * Timmy: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * ????: And who are you? * ?????: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * ?????: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Timmy Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Tanya. * ????: I'm sorry, Timmy but ?????'s not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Timmy Brisby: I thought I just had to protect you. * ?????: Well, protecting Serena is a tough job, Timmy. * (Timmy Stares at ????) * Ami Mizuno: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Squeaky: Uhh-- * ????? (off-screen): Come on, Timmy. * Timmy Brisby: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * ???? and ?????: Huh? * ??????: What was that? * ??????: ?????'s always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * ?????: So ?????'s going for an older woman. * ?????: That explains the blushing. * ?????: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * ?????: As if that would matter. * ????: Huh? Clip Sneak Preview * Sailor Moon Super S:Beach Bungle Clips: * Fievel's American Tails (1991) * An American Tail 2:Fievel Goes West (1990) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2002) * Meet Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) * All Dogs go to Heaven (1996) * The Land Before time (TV Series) (2007) * The Secret of NIMH 2:Timmy to Rescue (1998) * Over the Hedge (2006) Gallery: Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06 cropped.png Ali.PNG Buttercup (TV Series).jpg Sasha-la-fleur-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-3.88.jpg Young Timmy Brisby-0.jpg Verne in Over the Hedge.jpg RJ.jpg Hammy in Over the Hedge.jpg Category:Sneak Peek Category:Paris2015